The Cullen's Go To The Beach
by dirtdevil76
Summary: What crazy stuff will happen to our favorite family of vampires when they go to the beach bringing Bella and Jacob along for the ride? This will be one summer Bella will never forget.
1. We're Going To The Beach And Your Coming

_**Authors Notes:**** Alright so I thought of this for a little summer type story. I'm gonna make this one probably sometime after New Moon but, book New Moon not the movie. First chapter isn't so long because it's just a begining but, more will be put in for later chapters. Hope you guys like this =)**_

* * *

Bella and Edward walked into to the Cullen's 'mansion' (Bella's thinking for the house), after a nice lunch date. Summer had just began and they were out of school, Bella was just so bored because all her friends were going to the beach and she was stuck here in Forks with the Cullen's. "You know Edward, everyone knows about vampires now why can't we go to the beach?" Bella whined, she'd been wanting to go to the beach hell, she could probably take a flight to Jacksonville right now and go with her mom to Daytona Beach but, no she decided to stay here with Charlie and The Cullen's, out of all her friends the only one who hasn't gone to the beach was Jacob, he was stuck at home while the rest of the wolf pack went to party at the beach leaving the poor wolf alone to defend for himself, not like it wouldn't be much defending because he was very strong. Recently the community of vampires have become known, only because a vampire out in Kansas, who had a IQ of 40 probably, ran out in the middle of a parade and showed himself to the human race. The Volturi decided after noticing that the humans didn't really mind the vampire exsistance, that to let the vampire race be known, so vampires didn't have to be secretive anymore, they could go and sparkle as much as they wanted to.

"I'm not in the mood for going to the beac-" Edward started but, then was soon cut off by a very excited Alice who ran up to them, Jasper following behind her but, not as excited.

"Bella guess what!" Alice said in excitement, literally bouncing up and down. Bella had no clue on what the vampire was planning now and she knew she was coming along for the ride, whatever ride Alice was about to tell her.

"What?" Bella asked, Edward reading Alice's mind, stepped back a bit, Bella turned to him, "What is it Edward?"

"No...Alice you can't be serious." Edward said, shooting daggers from his eyes at her as she smiled so innocently.

"What?" Bella now had to know what the vampire had in mind, if it made Edward shoot daggers at her.

"We're going to the beach!" Alice said as she bounced up in the air, Edward put his head back and moaned in annoyance. Bella was excited as hell.

"No...why me?" Edward moaned, still having his head back looking up at the sky.

"Oh Edward it's only gonna be for 2 weeks..." Alice then turned to look at Bella because of getting a vision, "No, please don't bring dog boy along for the ride, this is just between you and us!"

"But, Alice his wolf pack left him to go party at the beach because Billy wouldn't let him go with them but, if Billy knows he's gonna be with me then he won't mind." Bella replied, she felt sorry for Jacob, being all cooped up in that house, with nothing to do except probably go hunt for rabbits if he wanted to have fun or chase cars but, something told her Jacob would never do anything like that, "Please can I bring Jake?" Bella asked Alice making a puppy dog face.

"But, Bella!" Alice crossed her arms, "Fine. On one condition."

"What's the condition?" Bella asked, I mean what could be so bad?

"He gets put in a very huge carrier and get's put in the back!" Alice answered with a smirk, Edward put his head back in the right place once hearing Alice.

"I wouldn't mind that." Edward commented with a laugh, Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm not putting Jake in a dog carrier and in the back of the car, that's to mean." Bella replied as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Alright alright we won't put him in a dog carrier." Alice sighed, which made Edward slightly mad because he really wanted to put Jacob in a dog carrier, probably put a shock collar on him as well, "But, he better not do anything that could annoy me through the ride."

"Sure. I'll let him know that." Bella assured her friend, I mean seriously what could annoy Alice? She was pretty hard to annoy.

"We're leaving Wednesday?" Edward asked reading Alice's mind.

"Yup." Alice said with a nod, "Middle of the week, there shouldn't be that much traffic."

"Well I better call Jake and tell him that he's going to the beach with us." Bella said as she got her cell phone out, "This is going to be so much fun, I can't wait!"

"Woohoo." Edward said sarcastically throwing his arm up in the air, "I'm gonna hate this." he muttered putting his head down.


	2. A Whiny Wolf And Annoyed Vampires

After packing all their stuffs into Emmett's jeep, everyone packed themselves in the cars. Rosalie and Emmett packed into Emmett's jeep while Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Jacob all went in the Volvo and Carlisle and Esme went into Carlisle's black Mercedes. Bella gladly took the seat in the back sitting in between Alice and Jacob letting Jasper and Edward be in the front only because Bella did not want a fight to break out over the vampire and wolf. Every thing was going well until Jacob started complaining about the radio, "Can we listen to something else instead of the oldies?" He whined, getting Edward a bit annoyed, "I mean seriously I want to listen to the new stuff not the old stuff."

"Bella can you please tell dog breath to shut up?" Alice asked Bella, who wished she had Jaspers seat in the front instead of being back there between a annoyed vampire and whiny wolf.

"Dog breath?" Jacob leaned over against Bella looking over at Alice, "Well at least I don't suck the blood from humans!" Alice quickly turned and looked and Jacob leaning onto Bella, who was now being squished.

"I do not drink blood from humans, I drink from animals and i'm about to drink from you if you don't shut up." Alice harshly replied, Jacob didn't seem so scared though.

"Umm guys?" Bella said as she was squished in the middle by the two fighting.

"Oh be my guest." Jacob said mocking Alice.

"Just wait till we get to the beach, i'm gonna tare you to shreds!" Alice yelled.

"Guys..." Bella did not like to be all squished up like this, she was starting to get claustrophobic.

"Oh sorry Bella." Alice pulled away, "Are you ok? I didn't break anything did I?" Jacob scuffed and turned to looking out the window.

"I'm fine i'm fine." Bella replied as Alice sighed in relief. Who knew this ride was going to be hell? Bella certainly did not. Bella questioned herself about why she choose to ride with everyone in this car? She was offered to ride with Rosalie and Emmett but, no she decided to be with Edward and her best friend the wolf, with Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Edward were the only ones behaving themselves while Alice and Jacob fought like a pack of wolves over a bunny they just killed. Bella chuckled at that simile and was happy that the wolf and vampire calmed down. They weren't heading to La Push, they were actually heading to Malibu Beach in California. It was, from what Alice got off the web, about 1,004 miles away which calculated -using the very smart Carlisle Cullen- to 14 hours which meant 14 hours in a small volvo with 3 vampires and 1 wolf. Bella was surprised she's lasted the 3 hours they have already driven.

"You know what at the next gas stop we are throwing dog boy with Emmett and Rosalie." Alice said crossing her arms, Bella sighed knowing another fight was to break out.

"Why don't you go with them?" Jacob asked, "What makes it that I am the one kicked out?"

"Because I wanna be with Bella." Alice said turning to face Jacob.

"I wanna be with Bella to." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Jasper can you control your woman?" Edward asked his brother who laughed.

"I would if I could but, she's pretty feisty." Jasper replied as Alice and Jacob continued to bicker in the back with poor Bella in between, "Hey Bella you wanna take my seat at the next gas stop?"

"Oh would I!" Bella called as she was squished once again in between Jacob and Alice.

"Umm Alice?" Jasper asked, noticing Bella trying to have breathing room because of how squished she was.

"Yes Jas?" Alice perked up and turned to look at Jasper, making Bella have space...for a little while until she started another fight with Jacob.

"Never mind." Jasper winked at Bella who mouthed 'thank you' and then turned back around.

"Are we there yet?" Jacob asked, "How many hours is it going to take?"

"Another 11 hours Jacob, you can handle it." Edward answered with a chuckle as he read Jacob's mind who was throwing as many curse words at him that he could think of, "Oh and thank you Jacob for the nice words."

"Get out of my head!" Jacob yelled and then pulled his ipod out of his pocket and began to listen to music, turning it all the way up, which wasn't so great to the vampires in the car who could hear what he was listening to.

"Can you please turn that Justin Beiber crap off?" Jasper yelled in annoyance, Jacob didn't hear because the music was turned up to loud. Bella pulled one of the head phones out.

"What?" Jacob asked angered that Bella stopped him from listening to his music.

"Could you turn your music down, please? The vampires have very sensitive hearing." Bella asked, pleading and hoping another fight would not break out.

"Anything for you Bella." Jacob said with a smile, he turned down the music and then put the earphone Bella had pulled out back in his ear.

"Was he seriously just listening to Justin Beiber?" Bella asked the vampires who all nodded, Bella hold her hand at her mouth trying not to bust out laughing.

"There's gonna be one less lonely girl one less lonely girl." Edward sang in a mocking tone, "God, I hate that song." Bella laughed, she felt sorry for her vampires who had to deal with Jacob's music playing, she was lucky she couldn't hear really good like them. Bella looked over at Jacob who was mouthing the words to the song, "Oh now he's listening to that One Time song, annoying." Bella shook her head, she couldn't believe that Jacob was listening to that.

"Why did you have to bring him along?" Alice whined to Bella who was annoyed at the wolf's music.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be nice to bring him along." Bella said with a shrug.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Alright Jacob fans please don't kill me because I put he was listening to Justin Beiber, I actually somewhat like Justin Beiber when I use to hate his guts but, his music has kinda grown on me and yeah...ANYWAYS I couldn't think of any other artist to trash on...wait I could have put Miley Cyrus 'cause I hate her guts and wanna gauge her eyes out because she's so damn annoying but, of course guys listen to Miley so I wanted to put Jacob listening to Justin because that would be more epic with humor so yeah...hope you guys liked this, review =)**_


	3. Stopping for gas and wtf Miley Cyrus Oo

When they finally pulled into the gas station after driving for another 2 hours.

Edward stood by the car putting the gas in it, "I wish I didn't have to get dragged into this." Edward said to Bella who stood next to him as Alice and Jacob fought on who would go with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Come on guys, we can work this ou-"

"Shut up Emmett. Now Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie won't do any harm to you...not like what i'm gonna do to you if we stay in the same car together for another couple hours!" Alice yelled at Jacob who had his arms crossed and he rolled his eyes.

"Well I didn't figure it would be like this." Bella said as she sighed, she couldn't believe how Alice was acting.

"It wouldn't be like this if you didn't bring Jacob along for the ride."

"I thought it would be nice." Edward sighed and got done filling up the car.

"You knew him and Alice don't get along so well."

"I thought they could figure things out. It's a car ride anyways, they should be fine once we get to Malibu."

"They better be fine or your dog boy is going to be dead."

"Don't hurt Jake."

"Don't let him and Alice fight anymore." Bella rolled her eyes and then Alice walked up to her, Jasper following behind.

"Bella me and Jas have decided to go with Emmett and Rosalie. Anything to get me from smelling dog." Jacob snickered hearing Alice and then got in the back seat of the Volvo. Alice hugged Bella, "I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Alright, wish you and Jake didn't fight."

"I'm a vampire, he's a werewolf. Of course were gonna fight." Bella shook her head and then Alice pulled apart and turned to Jasper, "Let's go."

"Well, now it's only me, you...and dog breath."

"His name is Jake." Bella said turning to Edward with a glare.

"I'm sorry." Edward walked over to his side and then Bella got into the front. Once everyone was packed back up Edward followed Carlisle's car out of the lot, Emmett's jeep was right behind them. Jacob laid across the backseat, his ipod was turned on and he was listening to his music "Get your feet off the window." Edward ordered Jacob, who just rolled his eyes and put his feet down.

"9 more hours Edward, i'm sure you can handle it." Bella said trying to calm down the vampire.

"Yeah I hope I can to...great now he's listening to Miley Cyrus. Alice and Jasper are lucky they don't have to deal with this." Bella laughed and patted Edward's shoulder.

"You'll be fine just ignore it."

"You can't ignore Miley Cyrus's voice, it's to annoying to ignore."

"True." Bella laughed agreeing with Edward, who had to be tortured to listen to what Jacob was listening to.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Yes I know it was short but, I can promise you it's just one of those short funny storys you know? Anyways peace out my home skillets, review if you love me =D**_


End file.
